Fight with the Kind I Have Become
by Ichigo Ririn T Kori Ongaku
Summary: KanameXYuki. Zero's brother has moved into the day class, and Kaname has struck a deal with Yuki. If she becomes his lover, she will find out about her past. What is so horrible that she has to do this? And when she finds out, someone tries to stop it all


Fight with the Kind I Have Become

Chapter 1 – Jealousy

By: Ichigo Ririn Tatsuki Kori Ongaku

**Author's note: **

**It helps if you have read up****to Chapter 32 of Vampire Knight before you read this story****. I know that has Vampire that you can read for free but I am sure any manga site will do just fine. If you haven't read up to Chapter 32 yet, here it what happened. Zero has sucked Kaname's blood, because his blood is so pure that it will slow down the fall to Level E.**** Zero's twin brother has joined Cross Academe in order to get revenge on Zero, he is in the day class.**** Yuki is wondering about her ****past**** and why she cannot remember anything. She wants to ask Kaname about it but, it is hard to talk to him because he just to her that he is in love with her.**** Yuki has come to the conclusion that she will do anything for Kaname-senpai, anything at all. Kaname wasn't being totally serious, according to Yuki it wasn't serious, asked her if she wanted to become a vampire and live forever with him. Yuki asks Zero about it and he said that even if it makes Yuki hate him and Kaname his enemy, that he will never allow Yuki to turn into a vampire. Yuki forces Zero to come along to ask Kaname what happened in her past. Kaname thinks that if he tells Yuki that, Yuki will hate him forever. So Kaname-senpai's deal is that Yuki has to become Kaname's lover, than he will tell her, and the last page of Chapter 32 is Yuki accepting. **_**Now, when Chapter 33 comes out the story might not make sense and things w**_**ill **_**happen differently in the story. I understand this and the chapter following will not affect this story.**_** It is fan fiction after all.****Have fun reading, and please review.**

Kaname held his girl to him, as his words rang in her ears. Zero stared at Yuki, the words rebounded in the hall that in cased them.

"Then prove it to me, would you become, My Lover?" Yuki stayed the loose hug that he held her with, as she accepted. "Can you not look at me, with such worried eyes?" Kaname turned to Zero "Now, I will protect Yuki too, but as my Lover." Zero glared at Kaname and then to Yuki, who only hung, to him as she stared at Kaname's feet.

Yuki looked at Kaname "Let's go" she whispered, and she left back facing Zero. Kaname's arm leads Yuki away. Why does he love her so much? If she would have just Kaname-senpai that she loved him earlier, would he had made her become his lover? What is Zero going to think of her? She was so lost in thought that she was almost blind. She trusted Kaname to lead her the correct way. She didn't hear anything that was around her, with the thoughts screaming in her head. She didn't even notice that she was suddenly in the Night dorms and everyone glared at her. She didn't notice until Kaname closed the door so they were to only two in this room.

Kaname looked at his girl "Do you not love me Yuki?"

"Why do you think that?" she looked around, she has never been in this room. She didn't realize where she was at all. The curtain where made out of silk and the ceiling was tall. The bed looked soft, and the room smelled like Kaname-senpai. There was a dispenser, for blood tablets, in the middle of desk that was in the corner. The rest of the desk was lined with papers and books that looked as if the book where used each day. Everything matched in color or stain of wood, the wardrobe, the chair, the pillows, the satin bed sheets. She could only one place; Kaname-senpai's room.

Kaname looks at her with sad eyes, as if she just took a cookie out of his and smashed it into the ground. Kaname looked angry, like she gave him a cookie and then gave it to someone else. "Kaname-senpai what's wrong?"

"Do you love anymore than me, even more than Zero or Cross-sama?"

Yuki didn't know what to say. Zero, she didn't know her feelings for Zero, but they weren't like Kaname-senpai's and her dad well, maybe she loved Kaname more too. "N-no!"

With that, Kaname quickly pushed Yuki onto the and quickly clasped his and to her wrist and held them above her. His face traveled down to her neck and neck gently, as if he was going to have bitten her. Was she finally going to become a vampire? He kissed her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

Yuki thought about what Kaname meant to her. She would do anything for Kaname-senpai, she knew that. Would she die for Kaname? Yes, Yuki would die for Kaname.

Kaname ran his fingers half way through Yuki's hair and gripped her soft hair. He places her head on his chest and held her in his arms. Yuki noticed that his heart beat was even faster than her own. He stared her life; he has always been in her life. The question was, what happened then and why was he hiding it? It didn't seem to matter to her anymore, as she laid there in Kaname's arms. "Do you love me Yuki?"

Kaname pulled her closer to him and she rested her arms around his body. She snuggled her face into his chest. "Yes" Why was he so worried if she loved him? Did he do something?

"Are you lying to me?"

"NO! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I have been waiting so long for this" said Kaname "Please don't leave me, Yuki. I have waited song long for this; for you to love me." She felt his grip that tightened around her and she felt more comfortable. She felt like this was the first time that she saw Kaname-sempai vulnerable when he was awake. His breathe smelled sweet and warmed her face, and his chest roses slightly up and down as he rested there, and the comforted her even more. She had forgotten about everyone and everything around her until…

"Yuki, I will and would, do anything for you."

"I know"

"I gave my blood to Zero for you."

Yuki sucked in air "What?" for some reason her heart burned, why did Zero get his blood? "Why?!" She wanted to struggle away, but instead she just laid there.

"I could tell he was taking too much of your blood. I had to so he would stop. I was very jealous, so I stopped it."

"What?" Yuki was only more confused."

Anger followed threw Kaname's veins, "He took your blood from you, and your blood belongs to me. I hate you thinking about him, about him falling to level E, so I gave him my blood so you could stop thinking about him."

Yuki wasn't shocked "Kaname-senpai" Tear flowed down why face; joy and sadness at the same time. "Why would that stop him from falling?"

"My blood is so pure that it can slow it down." Kaname put his free hand in his pocket and sliced his thumb on a blade. He pressed his thumb to Yuki's lips and removed it, leaving some of his blood on her mouth.

She licked her lips, his blood tasted somewhat like wine. Her neck and her whole body felt strange. Slowly, her eyelids betrayed her, closed, and she fell asleep.

Kaname watched as the girl he loved fell asleep in his arms. He looked at the clock next the bed; night class started half-an hour ago. It seemed like Yuki had only been there for a few minutes. He wanted Yuki to live as long as him; but did he want Yuki to become a monster like him? His heart pounded, as his eyes were locked on Yuki.

BAAANG! Kaname's door flew open and Zero stood in the door frame. Yuki remained as she slept with Kaname. Zero pointed the Bloody Rose gun at the two. He discharged the bullet and it whizzed in the air.


End file.
